Sigma's new club
by Akira Strife
Summary: Sigma and accociates build a new club and guess who the performerssingers are? this is very random & I have no idea what I was on when I wrote it. Tons of original characters in here and alot of humor reflecting the Megaman and Megaman X cast. R&R! mainl


**Random Parties and a new club**

Zero: I was like, bam, bam, SWING Crash, boom, ouch, die bitch, thrust, bleed, dead!

Rowena: narrows eyes you know, half of those words were not sound effects…

Zero: SO! This is MY story!

Rowena: grumbles quit quoting Tidus!

Zero: Who? Is there another guy! You're….cheating on me!

Rowena: Oh for the love of…NO! He's a 'game' character!

Zero: So am I…

Rowena: Hmm good point!

Zero: So there IS someone else!

Rowena: Why me?

Jazz: walks up because you chose the stupid one!

Zero: I am not stupid!

Rowena: He is not dumb!

Jazz: Never mind you two match… -

**_Chapter 1: BXZ_**

"You know…it's been a very boring day today…no Mavericks have attacked." X said leaning back on his chair in front of the computer.

"Because they are all at that new club," Zero informed, walking up to X.

"What new club? Where?" Axl asked excitedly, running up to Zero and X.

"You're a little young to be going to clubs Axl!" Zero stated, crossing his arms.

"Oh shut up Zero! I'm old enough!" Axl said glaring at the Red Reploid.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

"TO!"

"Not!"

"Ha I win!" Zero said smiling triumphantly.

"Hey that's not fair you cheated! Besides you said to first!" Axl whined.

"Nope, I win!"

"Who says?"

"ME!"

"Guys would you stop acting immature!" X said standing up, "It's really starting to get annoying! I know you're bored, but find something else to do!"

"Zero started it!" Axl said pointing at Zero.

"I did not!" Zero shot back, not wanting to be defeated by Axl.

"Ugh…I should've taken Advil…" X said, messaging his temples.

"Hey X, Rae, Jazz and I are going out. See ya!" Rowena said waving as the three girls were about to leave.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" X questioned.

"Exactly how she said it!" Rae said crossing her arms. You definitely could see who the dominant one of their relationship is.

"There is nothing to do here so we want to take some break time" Rowena answered.

"What do you mean 'break time'? You're not going out there and that's final!" Zero ordered.

Five minutes later

"So where too?" Rae asked.

"Somewhere fun!" Rowena said as Jazz smiled.

"Sounds good to me" Jazz said as the three girls continued down the street.

"Humph…" Rowena said crossing her arms, "How dare he thinks he can control me!"

"You think he'd learn after awhile you don't listen to him" Rae said looking around for any 'fun' places.

"Well he isn't the brightest light bulb in the bunch" Jazz said.

"Hey how about there!" Rowena said, pointing to a large building.

"That's the new club in town" Rae said, "Apparently the person who owns it is bald with a lot of men and money…"

"Bald"

"Tons of men…"

"Loads of Cash…"

"Sigma!" The three girls questioned in unison.

"Dad created it? But why?" Rowena asked looking at the other girls in hopes for an answer.

"Who knows. Maybe he gets lonely" Rae said shrugging.

"The commander never gets lonely with me around!"

"Shiren!" Jazz said, looking over at the familiar Reploid.

"So Dad DID build this place" Rae said.

"The Commander did yes." Shiren said.

"Why?" Rowena asked, "I thought he was still…"

"Maverick? No. He's not. And all of his men and Wily's old robots serve under him" Shiren said, "Including Bass and Zero"

"WHAT!" Jazz and Rowena questioned in unison. Rae just shrugged.

"But Zero was at the base!" Rowena said.

"He doesn't work everyday" Shiren informed.

"I don't believe you! He would've told me!" Rowena said angrily.

"If you don't believe me then come back around 8 o clock…" Shiren said handing the girl's passes, "These are from the commander, _he_ hopes you'll come to his club often."

"Oh we will, just to prove you are lying about Bass!" Jazz said.

"And Zero…" Rowena spoke up.

"And Zero…" Jazz said rolling her eyes but you couldn't see it because she had her visor on allowing her to semi see.

"Come on! We have a club to prepare for!" Rae said grabbing both Jazz's and Rowena's wrist and pulling them back to the base.

8 Hours later

"Hurry up Ro!" Rae complained, "We're going to be late!"

"I'm sorry…" Rowena said, coming out of her room, "Let's go!"

The three girls nodded and left the base without telling anyone where they were going.

"They're up to something…" Blues said, hiding behind the corner with Axl.

"Um Blues? Why are we still hiding? They already left" Axl informed.

"What? Let's follow them!" Blues said running forward a bit.

"Wait Blues! What happens if they see us…they'll get pissed!" Axl said.

At the club

"Here's our passes," Jazz said showing the bouncer's Gutsman and Frostman her pass along with Rae and Rowena.

"Gutsman understands, go ahead in" Gutsman said. The girls nodded and walked in. The place was packed! The song Dread Rock by Paul Oakenfold was playing and tons of Reploids were in there. It was hard to tell who was working and who was not. Suddenly a flash went by and stopped in front of Rowena, Rae and Jazz.

"Would you like a drink?" Quickman asked.

"Uh no thanks…" Rowena said.

"I'm good thank you" Jazz said, nodding.

"Sure!" Rae said taking a drink from Quickman before he rushed off, "This is a good song!"

"Yeah…I don't see Zero or Bass, I bet Shiren was lying just for us to come" Rowena stated.

"Shiren's not the type to lie though…" Jazz said, "Let's head to the bar"

"Okay!" Rowena said.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to party!" Rae said, smiling before entering the crowd to the dance floor. Ro and Jazz decided to go over to the bar and sit down.

"Where's the bartender?" Jazz asked looking around.

"Right here!" A voice called, jumping down from the ceiling, "Clownman will be you're bartender tonight!"

"O…k…" Rowena said looking at Jazz, "Well…I don't see them"

"Neither do I. You want something?" Jazz asked.

"I guess I'll take a Martini" Ro said shrugging. She wasn't too familiar with alcoholic beverages.

"Alright, two martini's then" Jazz said.

"Hey baby, you want to dance?" Grenademan asked, sitting next to Ro.

"Um no thanks" Rowena said facing forward at Clownman.

"Aw come on…afraid you'll have a good time?" Grenademan asked, placing his hand on Ro's ass.

"Hey!" Rowena said jumping up.

"Come on now" Grenademan said getting closer to Ro as the lights began to dim.

"Leave her alone!" Jazz said standing up and pushing Grenademan off of Ro.

"Let's go" Ro said as Jazz and her took off into the crowd.

Suddenly on the black stage, whitish blue lights focused in on three males who walked out. The song Rock the party by POD began to play. It was clear now, it was X, Bass and Zero not wearing any armor and looked human. Bass had base guitar, Zero and X had electric, there was someone in the back doing the album part and the drums.

"Zero!" Ro said loudly, walking up to Rae in the crowd.

"Bass!" Jazz said, standing beside Ro.

"X?" Rae questioned. 'But Shiren didn't mention he worked here…' she thought

Zero: We came here to rock this jam, and spread his love is the master plan.

X: And let this light ignite like a star, cause everybody in the party knows who we are

Zero: We got to get down, dance around, floss your style, BXZ, guarantee, make it worth your while

Bass: bad vibes, leave'em at the door, soulcheck'n, housewreck'n, keep'em begg'n for more

Zero: We came to rock the party all night long

Bass: From the left to right

X: and then back to front

Zero: So party people won't ya sing that song

X: Come get Come get one time!

Zero: We came to rock the party all night long

Bass: And the whole time you know we gotta go

Zero: And keep it live till the break of dawn

X: I say, hey DJ won't ya play that song

Zero: and we'll keep dancing till the break of dawn

X: keep it live like the way it should

Bass: ain't nobody gett'n crazy so you know it's all good

Zero: b-boys, fly-girls one time

X: friend of yours is a friend of mine

Zero: don't bother stopping till this jam is through

Bass: cause if you been here before then you know how we do

Zero: We came to rock the party all night long

Bass: From the left to right

X: and then back to front

Zero: So party people won't ya sing that song

X: Come on, come on, everywhere, everywhere

Zero: We came to rock the party all night long

Bass: And the whole time you know we gotta go

Zero: So party people, the soul!

…

Zero: We came to rock the party all night long

Bass: From the left to right

X: and then back to front

Zero: So party people won't ya sing that song

X: Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya

Zero: We came to rock the party all night long

Bass: And everybody guna have a fun time

Zero: And keep it live till the break of dawn

X: Last time, Last time, come on!

Bass: we gotz to play what we feel

Zero: So then I can say I am real

X: don't wanna be caught mess'n around

Bass: cuz a party ain't a party when it gets shut down

X: shut down

Zero: shut down

Bass: off the hook, with the cutz, that's right

Zero: feel'n loose cuz it sounds so tight

X: rock da spot till the very end

Bass: make sure that you're there when we do it again, come on!

Zero: We came to rock the party all night long

X: From the left to right

Bass: And then back to front

Zero: So party people won't ya sing that song

X: Come on people over here and over there!

Zero: We came to rock the party all night long

Bass: come on, come on, everywhere, everywhere

Zero: Keep it live till the break of dawn

Cheers from the crowd could be heard but then the three boys saw the girls in the crowd. Zero and X scratched the back of their heads while Bass just smirked. They dropped their instruments and jumped off the stage. They walked up to the girls.

"So you have a band huh?" Rae spoke up.

"Yeah" X answered.

"And you didn't tell us…because?" Jazz asked.

"Because you didn't ask" Bass answered confidently, "Besides, so we actually do something other then fight, what's the big deal?"

"Well you hate Zero and X for starters…" Jazz stated. Bass shrugged.

"We got asked too so we did." Zero said, "If you don't want us too…"

"I think it's cool" Rowena finally spoke up shocking everyone, "What? Am I the only one who think the guys look sexy right now?"

"No but…" Rae said.

"Well, if they look like this every time they play, there's nothing wrong with it" Rowena said smiling, "Besides, we'll make all the other girls jealous"

"Uh Rowena? I thought you were going to be pissed…" Zero said.

"Nope!" Rowena said.

"Whew…" Zero said smirking, "That's good"

"But you're not off the hook for keeping it from me!" Rowena said.

"Damn…" Zero said in defeat.

"Uh hate to interrupt but…you are kind of in the middle of the dance floor, either move or dance…" Elecman said, "Oh and Sigma wants to see all of you"

"Well let's go see what he wants" Rae said as everyone nodded and followed Elecman to Sigma's private room.

"You wanted to see us?" Rowena asked as Sigma turned around in his chair.

"Yes. Excellent performance guys" Sigma said as Zero and X narrowed their eyes, they still didn't trust Sigma, "And Rae, Ro, Jazz…I have an offer for you"

"What is it?" Rae asked crossing her arms.

"I want you three too be…" Sigma said.

"Too be…" Rae repeated.

"Stripers" Sigma ended.

"WHAT!"

_**End of chapter 1**_


End file.
